1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower systems and specifically to a full body shower system. The system includes an attachment for coupling it to an existing water source in a bathtub or in a shower and may be easily mounted on the wall so that it can be removed, after use. The system of the present invention may also be used to supplement an existing shower head using a valve to divert water from the head to the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taylor, 432,712, and 439,793 show a shower system providing a number of water sources directed to different parts of the body and under separate control.
Clifford, et al., 475,754 relates to a system similar to Taylor, but having two wing sections which can fold out of the way when not in use.
Newton, 819,582 discloses another shower system similar to those of Taylor and Clifford et al., but which is removable mounted on the rim of a bathtub.
Dimond, 924,602, and Holmes, 944,611 show shower systems which provide three vertical sources of spray adjacent a flat tub wall above the tub's nozzle.
Ejchorszt, 3,858,252, discloses a shower attachment with a multi-position valve to direct water to various portions or sections of the attachment.
Ejchorszt, 3,984,879, discloses a "built in" multiple spray shower.
Bowden, 4,809,369, shows a plurality of linear tubular sections which can be connected together to form a single elongated spray head of desired length.
Daunt, 4,927,083, teaches variation of the spacing and location of the spray apertures to provide different volumes of water from a spray head to different locations.